


Hungover

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You challenge Dean to a drinking competition, but the morning after is a pain in the ass.





	Hungover

You sat on your bed head in your hands. Your head was pounding, and you didn’t have the strength to look for your aspirin. What made you think you could drink with Dean? Sam tried to warn you, but you’re so damn hard headed. Sam walked in with a glass of water and some aspirin, “Hey baby I brought you some aspirin. Figured you needed it after last night.” You looked up smiling, “Thank you Sammy. Why didn’t I listen to you. Please tell me he’s hurting just a little.” Dean burst into the room, “Good morning Y/N. How ya feeling?” He was yelling and you flinched.

You groaned, “Come on. You’re not even a little bit hungover?” Dean laughed, “Come on sweetheart that was a normal night for me.” You rolled your eyes, “Dean, it’s 8:30, I have a hangover and you’re annoying me.” He smirked, “Some people just can’t handle their alcohol.” You laid back down on the bed in the fetal position, “Just go away. You’re to loud.” He laughed, “No can do. We’re heading out today. You get me in a small space all day.” You looked up at Sam, “Really?” Sam nodded his head, “Afraid so. I found a case about an hour ago.”

An hour later you sat in the backseat of Baby. Dean turned the keys in the ignition, and Baby purred. He flicked the radio on and blaring out the speakers came Chained to the Rhythm by Katy Perry. You flinched the radio was so loud, “Dean can you please turn it down.” Dean smiled as he changed the station back to the oldies, “Sure thing princess.” After Dean turned the radio down you closed your eyes and laid your head back.

You don’t know exactly when you feel asleep, but you woke up when the car came to a stop in front of some seedy diner. You was feeling a little better and then your stomach growled. You opened the back door, “Thank God. I’m starving.” Sam laughed, “Figured you would be if Dean was. We didn’t eat breakfast.” Dean held the diner door open for you, “After you sweetheart.” You shoved him, “You know I hate it when you hold doors open for me.” He rolled his eyes then followed Sammy inside the diner.

You sat down at the first table furthest away from the windows. Your head was still pounding. Sam slid in next to you, “Head still hurting baby?” You nodded your head, “It’s like there’s tiny #men in there playing drums.” Dean laughed, “So I’m assuming I’ll never here the words ‘I can drink you under the table Dean Winchester,’ come out of your mouth again.” You frowned you hated it when he was right, “No, no you win Dean.”


End file.
